Friendship
by GOD OF HAMNEES
Summary: This is a story about finding friends in the strangest places
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is a new story I'm starting to take place of my book of heroes. I don't have anything to say so LET'S READ!_**

Once, a while back there was an ODST named Jacob Flores who was a private 1st class, and this is the story of how he created something that would change the galaxy forever. Let's go back, to when he hadn't even started that "thing". Jacob was on a patrol with his squad of ODSTs on the ruins of Harvest, and there mission was to see if there would be any covenant who had beaten the UNSC to Harvest years after it had been lost. He went with his squad, and the squad leader told their command that if they weren't contacted then they would need help there immediately. As they were walking, they saw a big purple light flash in the distance. The SL told the entire squad to go investigate, and he would take the rear. As the squad moved up, one of the soldiers on Jacob's squad asked their sergeant "what do you think it is, Sarge?" and there was no reply. He said "Sarge?" "Saarge?" and then he turned around and he saw nothing. "Hey, guys?!" he said, "turn around now please!" he said, whimpering, for he was there newest recruit. Everybody turned around, and everybody saw that there was no Sarge.

They wondered what the fuck was going on, before they heard a muffled " _glhghak"_ and when they turned around they saw a blue light carrying their explosives specialist away. They decided to spread out and to never take their eyes off of one teammate that they were assigned to by the medic. The newbie was guarding the medic, and everything was fine until they heard something and the newbie turned around and tried to identify the noise. Jacob tried to warn him but it was too late. Something got the medic and when the newbie turned around the medic was gone.

"I-I-m sc-sc-sc-scared" said the newbie who was now so scared he was stuttering. Jacob said "you have your emergency detonator?" and the newbie replied with a "y-yes". "Well, I need you to shoot me with it and I'll do the same to you" and the newbie asked "why?" and Jacob said "Just do it!". Jacob shot the newbie and the newbie shot Jacob, and they both had their lives in each other's hands. Then the newbie asked why, and Jacob said "it's suicide. If they grab me, you kill both of us, if they grab you, I kill both of you" and the newbie said "but what if it shoots us with a gu-glhghak" and the newbie fell with plasma burns all over him.

It was just Jacob, and he knew what he had to do. He raced for the body, and just before he got there he felt an excruciating pain going through his torso, and he was slammed down onto a nearby rock. When he turned over, he saw an elite carrying an energy sword in one hand and a plasma rifle in the other. It said "prepare to die, human" but just as it said that a warthog came and nearly killed it. As the marines in the warthog drove him back to base, there was just one thing in the world that he wanted. Revenge. He had thoughts of torturing the elite before the hog hit a bump and he smashed into a seat and lost his consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! It's me, and I hoped you liked last chapter. I want you guys to know that because I don't want to give any spoilers, I do my A/N before I start typing. Anyways, let's get onto the story, so LET'S READ!_** ****Jacob woke up on a hospital bed, with what was an obvious numbing agent in his torso. He tried to get up, but when he did that he felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He couldn't even look down to see the wound. After about half an hour, he saw a nurse come in to check his vitals. When she was done, she commented that he was real lucky to have survived the wound, for the warthog team to come right at that moment, and for him to have been the last one targeted. She then left, and Kyle felt the world fade to black. In his dreams, however, he was holding the elite at gunpoint. The elite's shields were down due to an EMP on the area, which was not affecting Jacob because he was an ODST. He pulled out the pistol and shot the elite in the leg once. He then yelled "FOR SARGE!" another shot and the yell was "FOR GREY!" and another shot with another yell which was "FOR LARRY!" and this shot and yell was "FOR BEN!" and last, but definitely not least, he shot the elite in the head and yelled "FOR ME! And at that he collapsed to the floor, and returned to the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, I know that chapter was a little short, but I'm going to try to make my others longer. I'm really proud of this story and it has been on my mind for a while, so yeah. I hope you guys like the story, and In my opinion I like the stories that have different stories than the halo games, and if you couldn't tell, Halo: Reach is my favorite Halo. Anyways, LET'S READ!_**

6 months later and Jacob was back on duty. He was relocated to a different ODST squad that was also on harvest, and he was given some rules, but you don't need to hear that. One day they were driving back to Alpha Base from Omega Base, and they saw a blue light dashing from one rock to another in the distance. Without permission from his team captain or anything, he jumped off the hog and ran towards where he saw the he realized that it might be better to use the sniper rifle he has on his back. He put his assault rifle on his back and grabbed his sniper and looked into the scope. He saw the blue light dashing towards him and he shot. He heard the sound of shields breaking and elite grunting. When he looked back he saw the blu light flicker off in the distance, and he took a shot at where it used to be. He ran up to where he shot and saw a dying elite with a plasma rifle on each hip and an energy sword lying in the dust next to him. He looked at the elite's face and he knew it was the same elite that nearly killed him.


End file.
